Brothers in Arms
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: What started as a night out with friends, becomes something much more... Sarah, Jareth, old friends and enemies ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own Jareth, Sarah or anything that rightfully belongs to Jim Henson. Enjoy :)

**Brothers In Arm**

**Chapter One**

"**It's Been Far Too Long…"**

Sarah could hear the sound of the music before she had even stepped a foot into the club.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet summer air, the music already washing around her.

She glanced at her room mate, Madison, who was already dancing around in circles on her thin stiletto's, waving her arms from side to side, going with the beat of the song until-

Madison grabbed Sarah's hand and began squealing hysterically.

"Oh fuck, Sarah! He's here!"

"Well, he did promise you," Sarah replied, muffling a few giggles and gently easing her hand from Madison's grasp.

Madison poked her head out of the fast moving queue and began waving at the approaching figure.

"Dominic! Dominic! Over here!" she shouted. Her voice carried on the breeze and the hunched figure picked up the pace.

Sarah smiled and gazed up at the full moon overhead. It had been a full moon that night too. The night her life had changed forever. The night which her fantasy world met her reality. The night she had met…

Him.

Five years ago, Sarah had been a shy, fifteen year old schoolgirl. She had experienced so much already; her mother had walked out on the family to pursue her acting career with her on and off-screen partner, Jeremy, prompting her father to re-marry. Not easy to adjust to anyway.

Karen had not never disliked Sarah but she always got the distinct feeling she wanted Sarah out of the way.

A month after the marriage, Karen discovered, much to Sarah's surprise, she had fallen pregnant. When baby Toby had been born, Sarah had kept out of the way. She didn't want to be under her stepmothers feet anymore than she already was.

But all too soon Karen began to miss her evening's out with Robert (Sarah's father) and their small circle of friends. Which often meant Sarah had to baby-sit each weekend, no matter what her plans were, even if she didn't have any.

The night had begun the same, with Karen and Robert feeding Toby and putting him to bed, before leaving the house. That night, thanks to the brewing thunderstorm, Toby had not shut up crying, no matter what Sarah did.

She had begun telling him a bed-time story, re-enacting her favourite fantasy story ("The Labyrinth") word for word, until she had walked out of her parent's room, saying, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away… right now!"

(Well what else was she meant to do when the child wouldn't shut up crying?)

With that Toby had been taken to the Underground by the incredibly nasty, stupid goblins and their devilishly handsome and mysterious Goblin King.

Sarah had pleaded with the king for Toby's return, putting aside the dreams he offered her. Instead of giving him back to the distressed teenager, the Goblin King challenged her.

Complete the Labyrinth within thirteen hours and she could have her bouncing baby brother back, safe and sound. Should she fail, Toby would be turned into a goblin and spend his life in the Underground, forever.

She shivered as she heard HIS words come back to haunt her (and not for the first time either):

"Such a pity…"

A soft tugging on her chestnut hair brought Sarah out of her past memories.

Madison and her (now) boyfriend, Dominic, were already at the club's entrance. Sarah caught them up, shaking away the voice as she went.

After flashing the bouncers their student ID's, they quickly moved into the hot, packed club. Even though it was early summer, the breeze outside was fresh and it was a relief to feel the warmth rush over their skin.

Dominic wasted no time in claiming them a table near the bar.

"What are we drinking tonight then ladies?" he asked, pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his baggy jeans and giving Madison and Sarah a dazzling male model smile.

"You know the order Dominic. We've been coming here too often for you not to know," Sarah said, pulling the light denim jacket from her shoulders, as Dominic placed the order.

She flung it onto the table top and swung round, her mouth opening slightly at the sight before her.

Madison followed her friend's gaze. She smiled. Maybe tonight, Sarah would finally leave this place with a boyfriend. A real one at that.

Madison had begun to realise from the start that Sarah lived within her fantasy stories, writing and reading them. They nearly always revolved about a confusing place she had dubbed "The Underground" and it's Fae Goblin King. From what Madison had read, this Goblin King-guy seemed to be Sarah's dream man. From what she could determine, he was handsome, mysterious with a strange sexual allure. She'd often asked Sarah was he influenced by anyone and all Sarah would do, would give a small smile…

Sarah couldn't believe this.

The guy she and Madison had been staring at was lent with his back to the busy, lively bar. He had been staring at something intently in his hand, probably a watch or a cell phone, Sarah thought.

Madison nudged Sarah forward slightly and her heels gently clicked on the floor. It was as if the small noise had brought the guy to his senses. He closed his palm and turned his head, his eyes meeting Sarah's.

They were a piercingly icy-blue; cold and pale. They bored into Sarah's own dark brown one's and she dropped her gaze immediately. She didn't like the idea of this guy staring into her soul.

She spun on her heel to face the waiting bartender who was currently unscrewing a bottle. She took her drink from the side, thanked Dominic shyly, and before she had even raised her glass to her lips, a cool British voice floated over;

"I'll pay for you guys."

Sarah let her eyes drift to the owner of the voice. It was that same guy.

"Oh, cheers," Dominic mumbled, completely surprised.

"Least I can do," the cool voice said.

Sarah lent her arm on the cold rail of the bar so she could face the stranger head on. She wasn't cowardly- she had proved that years ago.

The pale pointed face was framed by long locks of black hair. He held out a hand and Sarah noticed his red shirt was sleeveless. Open slightly too, revealing a black pointed crystal on a cord. He was obviously into this new age hippie stuff, she decided.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" he asked innocently.

Sarah hesitantly shook it. The guy didn't seem to notice her clamminess against his coolness.

"They with you?" he prompted, nodding his head towards, the now cuddling Madison and Dominic.

"Yeah. Madison's my room mate at the college. Dominic's her boyfriend."

"Waiting for anyone, yourself?" His manner unnerved Sarah. He seemed like the Gob- no, he isn't real!

"No." Sarah shook her head.

"That's good," the guy answered as he stepped closer. "I won't have to make myself scarce when your fella turns up."

Sarah looked at the ground. This guy was hitting on her. It was that obvious. This had happened to her every time she came to the club and she was sick of it. But this guy was… different. She noticed he also wore boots. His tight, dark jeans were covering them.

She felt his fingertips on her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. He moved his hand away when their eyes met.

"I'm Sarah," she said with a sudden impulse.

"I know."

The guy smiled.

"I know a lot about you, Sarah Williams. About you and your little Connecticut family. How you've auditioned for every single college play with pathetic results, since they don't know talent. Your unsuccessful past relationship- if you could call it that. Your humiliation of the Goblin King."

He raised his own glass to his lips and took a swig.

Cogs whirred in Sarah's mind. She had never met this guy in her life so how could he know this much! She had never seen him on campus so how he knew her name and about the plays, she would never guess. If he had been one of Carl's friends, she would understand that comment, but she knew all of his friends and he definitely wasn't one of them. But the one that unnerved her the most and which nearly made her throw up her Barcardi-and-coke was how he knew about the Goblin King!

"What?" she shouted, over the now pumping fast music beats.

She swirled her head to where Madison and Dominic had stood. They were now dancing together near the DJ booth, so neither could help Sarah with this "charmer".

"Oh, your famous in the Underground. The mere mortal girl, who brought the high and mighty Goblin King to his knees in defeat. The mere mortal, he spins crystals for and hopes upon hope that she will someday return to him. The mere mortal he claims… to love."

"How do you know all this?" she asked shakily, slowly attempting to move towards the exit.

Her back hit the wall and before she knew it, he was facing her directly, arms either side of her, barring her escape route.

"Knowledge is power," he said, smirking. "And I have both." His eyes began to rake her over.

"I must say, you're quite beautiful. I can see why the Goblin King would choose to give you his heart. If only you could give him yours."

He sighed.

"C-c-could?" Sarah stammered.

"I'm more than willing to take it, if you're offering-"

"Which she's not!"

The sharp voice appeared from nowhere and Sarah was amazed to see the Goblin King. Even in this state of affairs, Sarah could not help but smile.

He had not changed at all. The same pale, silvery blonde hair, the mis-matched burning eyes, the sharp nose, the thin mouth… His usual white poet's shirt crept out from underneath a heavy black leather jacket. His pendant glinted in the club light. Those ever present black gloves. The tights framed his tall, strong legs and his boots shone like the first star of the night. This was undeniably…

"Jareth…" she breathed.

Around her the music stopped and was replaced by the silence of the evening. And instead of warm, sticky, sweaty air, there was a cool gentle breeze. Looking around she could see that they were stood outside the club. The bouncers were already inside and nothing stirred. No cars sounded, no owls hooted, no-one breathed at all. The moonlight fell upon the three figures and Sarah's heart beat faster.

"Jareth," the guy spoke softly. Her stepped away from Sarah ever so slightly. His tone grew more serious and took on an edge. "It's been far too long…"

"Not long enough," Jareth snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you dear brother."

"Brother?" Sarah's grew wide with shock.

The guy seeming to be Jareth's brother turned to face her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard, despite her screams of pain, so that she collapsed on the road, in front of Jareth.

Before Jareth could make a single move, his brother put a hand of the back of Sarah's neck.

"I don't want to have to break your pretty little neck, so I suggest you stand. Now!" the guy hissed, as he squeezed the back of her neck.

Sarah winced in pain, but silently obeyed.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Jareth snarled angrily.

"Why would I harm her Jareth?" his brother asked sweetly, as he continued to hold her neck. With his free hand, he traced the side of her face. Sarah shivered at his touch.

"Who are you?" she whispered in fear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he taunted, like an infant. He turned his attention back to Jareth. "Now what to do with her? I suppose I could take her to my kingdom, but then again I'd sooner take her to my bed. What do you suppose she taste's like Jareth? Peaches, perhaps?"

Sarah's breath grew frantic as her captor began to trail a hand between her breasts and further down. How she wished she had worn sensible clothes!

"Please stop!" Sarah gasped, as the hand stopped at the waistband of her skirt.

"Oh I'll never stop my sweet- Argh!" Jareth's brother let out a horrific scream as a small clear crystal made contact with his flesh.

He let Sarah go momentarily in pain and she took her chance.

She pulled herself fully away from him and stumbled as her shoes caught on a manhole cover. She had expected to feel cold, hard tarmac but instead warm leather clad hands.

"Jareth!" she gasped, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Sarah," he whispered her name in the breeze.

"You want to play the game like that, do you? Always did want to live up to father's expectations, didn't you?" roared Jareth's brother.

Sarah turned her head in time to see him start to conjure a small ball of fire.

"Jareth, do something!" she yelled.

She spun to Jareth and closed her eyes, letting her head fall against his well muscled chest. She felt the sharp edge of his pendant dig into her cheek, but it didn't matter.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now!" she screamed.

And with that, sparkling glitter surrounded her and Jareth as they began to fall… fall into what she only knew as The Underground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I was too excited to wait before I uploaded this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

**Chapter Two**

**Revelations**

When Sarah opened her eyes, she knew where she was immediately. The squawk of a nearby chicken only confirmed it. She slowly pulled herself away from Jareth and took in her surroundings.

She was most certainly in the Labyrinth; the throne room to be exact. The thirteen hour clock gleamed magnificently on the wall, the remaining chickens clucked and made frantic attempts to escape the cackling goblins. The only difference was Jareth's throne itself. She had remembered it differently and the last time she had been here, she knew there definitely hadn't been two.

"Jareth…" She paused not knowing what to say, her head spinning.

"Yes, Sarah?" he asked softly, a smile toying at the corner of his mouth.

"I… I think I'm going to fall." And with that she fainted.

Jareth caught her before she hit the ground and swept her into his strong arms. Her head slumped against his chest; her arms and legs hung over his own arms. He smiled down on her.

He swept from the room, leaving a few goblins dumbstruck. They soon got over the shock of seeing their king and THAT mortal girl and went back to their own fun and games, which included making a chicken attempt to tightrope walk.

Jareth walked for a while, up winding staircases, through paintings, until he came to a tower. He gently kicked open the door with his foot. He crossed the room with ease and carefully laid her down on the white silk sheets of his bed. She would cause an uproar about being in his bedchambers when she woke but he didn't care. She was back and that was good enough for him.

He sat down beside her and let his eyes take in all the details of her body. The crystals had shown him Sarah's beauty but that wasn't justice. She had grown up now, that much he was sure of.

His mis-matched eyes fell upon her clothing and he pulled a disgruntled face. How he disliked the mortal fashions (even if Sarah did look stunning in it)!

The tight green halter-neck shirt did wonders for her complexion and brought out her eyes, never mind the enhancements on a certain other place (not that he was looking THERE mind you). The small dark ruffled skirt made her look even taller, and Jareth knew he would always be the taller of the two. Her tights were torn from her previous fall, but why Sarah wanted to hide her legs anyway, was a mystery to him. Her white high heels were now scuffed and dirty and he slowly eased them from her feet.

His eyes scanned quickly over her hands. No rings, no jewellry, no nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sarah Williams," he whispered. "Welcome home".

It wasn't long before she resumed consciousness. Her eyes fell upon a pair of sparkling mis-matched jewels and she smiled. She slowly eased herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Hi," she said, giving him a small grin.

"Hi yourself. Not exactly the way I would have wanted you to return but… It can't be helped." He sighed.

Sarah swung her legs carefully over the side of the bed, so she was sitting next to him.

"Jareth, I…"

She reached out and touched the side of his face and was instantly hit with the memories of what had happened that night.

Waiting outside the club with Madison. Dominic arriving. Getting inside. Noticing some guy. Getting a drink. Talking to the guy. Him freaking her out to the max. Jareth appearing. Somehow getting outside. The two men speaking. Her in pain. Her captor abusing her. Her captor falling in pain. Her stumbling free and into Jareth's arms. A fireball. A wish. Returning to the Underground. Darkness.

She pulled her hand away from his cheek.

"I know that wasn't easy to relive again but you had to do it," Jareth told her. "There wasn't really another way."

"I guess so. Who was he, anyway? Your brother?" she asked, massaging her fingertips, where the memories had flooded.

"Yes," Jareth spat bitterly. "My older brother. Tristan. And he's the most foul, evil little bastard known to humanity!"

Jareth never swore but when it came to his brother, he made an exception.

"Older brother? But… why doesn't he rule the kingdom?" Sarah was confused already.

"The Goblin King is named on the predecessor's deathbed, never before, never after. While my father lay dying, the Courts pressured him into naming an heir. He chose me," Jareth explained silently.

"Why you? Why not Tristan?"

"Because even though Tristan is the elder, he had been dabbling in black magic, since my birth. He was becoming evil and eventually, when I was named heir, the evil finally consumed him, turning him the way he is today. And I'm sorry you had to meet him."

"Black magic?" Sarah asked.

"Black magic is bad. It's the type of magic that was prohibited in the Underground before you were even born. No one wanted any harm to come to the kingdom, or anyone in it. The Goblin King must only use white magic," he replied.

"That's good magic then, I'm guessing," Sarah smiled.

"Yes. I'm sorry I had not been there sooner. If I had been there, he wouldn't even dare go near you. I've failed you," Jareth said, hanging his head slightly.

"Don't be sorry. You could never fail me, even if you tried," Sarah told him, rising from the bed and stretching. Her bones ached and she just wanted to soak in a long, hot bath, surrounded by bubbles.

"There's a bath chamber in the adjacent room should you want to bathe," he added, raising his head, making Sarah believe he was quite capable of mind-reading.

"How did you… Oh, never mind! How did Tristan know who I was?" Sarah asked, running a hand through her tangled mass of hair.

"Everyone knew who had defeated me five years ago, since you were the only one to beat my Labyrinth." He chuckled softly.

"How did he know about my life though? That was just too creepy!" Sarah shuddered at the mere memory of it.

"He knew that after my defeat I would become weak. So he sought out the source of my weakness. I'm only guessing that he used his own crystals to look into your past and discover what he could. Hoping he would find something in you, to use against me".

"Crystals?"

"Like my own that I once offered you when you first arrived here."

"He also said that… that you… that you loved me?" she said warily.

"He may be stupid but that little fact, he was right about. And he's not right about most things."

He grinned and then seeing Sarah's pale face, he rose from the bed and knelt before her.

"Sarah, I would have had to tell you sooner or later. And I guess since you've met my extended family-" he groaned- "now would be the best time, even if it is a bit of a revelation to you."

He stared straight into her eyes and she blushed.

"Ever since you were but a babe in your mother's arms, I've watched over you. I knew you were special, even before your birth, and as you grew up I began to fall in love with you. I could not help you at all in your day to day life and for that I'm sorry. But I knew that when the time came to tell you of who and what I am… my feelings… you would have not believed me at all. So…" he paused for breath.

"So?" Sarah pushed.

"I wrote the book for you. I planted it in your mother's favourite shop and she took the bait, as I expected. As you read it, you began to believe in the world, in the inhabitants… in me. I knew it would only be a matter of time, before you came to my Labyrinth. However, I didn't expect you to call on me at fifteen. I could not tell you of my feelings, it wouldn't be suitable. What would you have thought of me? So I created the ball where we could be together, where I could express myself to you and have you truly believe me. That backfired a little though. You were too young to understand and thought of it only as a distraction. I would never have turned Toby into a goblin. Believe me," he added when he saw Sarah's mouth open to protest.

"When you bested me, I felt ashamed that I had let you leave, without telling you of my feelings. I began to regret the day I wrote the damn book. But you still believed in me after all that had happened. And I knew that once you had entered the Underground and my Labyrinth, it would be inevitable you would someday return…"

He breathed out as he finished his declaration.

Sarah had taken it all in, considerably well. To think that he had watched her grow up, written her the story, created the most beautiful moment for them both, been destroyed by her and he still cared for her, after all this time.

After the shocks of the evening, she was ready to tell him her own feelings. She crouched down and carefully knelt in front of him, taking his gloved hands in her own.

"Jareth… I don't care what you've done in the past. The book became my escape from my life when it became unbearable. I wanted to live in the Labyrinth so much. I don't care that you planted it on purpose. At the beginning when you brought me here, I thought you were just a typical villain. An evil man hell bent on making my life a misery. But when I ate the peach and you took me to the ball, I realised I was looking for something. Love. All the matters is now. Yes, I continued to believe in this place. I had fallen for it the moment I read the book and I still love it here. I called on my friends whenever I needed them. But when I saw you tonight, I knew something, something I never thought I could feel and… I love you Jareth".

His eyes grew wide and he put his head closer to hers, so that their foreheads touched.

"I love you too," he whispered.

He stood tall and he pulled her from the floor. As she rose, he placed a hand on her waist and gently brought her to him, kissing her for the first time. His lips were soft and she could feel the love he felt for her.

It was like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life. Yes, Carl had kissed her many a time but it was never like this. With Jareth it was just right.

He began to deepen the kiss and she responded as he had expected. His fingers began to bury in her hair and hers held onto his sweet, angelic face.

When they broke apart, they simply smiled at each other.

"I've been waiting forever for that. Stay with me, Sarah," Jareth pleaded. "Please".

"Forever, my darling," she whispered.

She claimed his lips in another searing, passionate kiss and he didn't hesitate to respond, eagerly.

Neither of them noticed the small black crystal, floating outside the window.

"Fuck!" Tristan shouted, hurling the full wine glass to the opposite side of his throne room. He watched it shatter against the stone walls, the dark liquor dripping on what was left of the carpet.

The crystal showed the girl in his worthless brother's arms. They had just kissed for the first time.

"What is he saying?" he wondered, as Jareth pulled away and opened his mouth to speak.

The only problem with these crystals of his, is that they did not permit sound. He found it impossible to figure out what it was he was saying. From the looks of it, it was something pathetically romantic.

The girl replied to him and they kissed again.

Tristan clapped his hands once and the crystal vanished from it's spying position and he slumped in his throne.

Tristan's plan had not worked as successfully as he would have liked it to. It had been better if his idiot of a brother had not appeared out of nowhere and interrupted it.

Jareth had been right though. The girl was simply beautiful. Full of life, spirit; she had love to give and Tristan would be the one to take her love, by force or by freewill.

But beautiful or not, she was an obstacle… an obstacle to overcome or remove (if necessary).

He rose from the throne and made his way to the wide window that overlooked his kingdom.

It was barren, nothing growing, except thorny trees and bushes every few feet. Mounds of earth were scattered here and there. The inhabitants had recently decided to move closer to the castle, prompting Tristan to build them a small, pathetic excuse for a town.

How he wished, for the thousandth time, that he had inherited the title of Goblin King.

The Labyrinth.

A land where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems.

He snapped out of his pangs of regret and balled his hands into tight fists. He thumped the window ledge. Hard. He ignored the now searing pain.

His thoughts of his old home crossed with thoughts of "beloved" Sarah. And an idea hit him…

"Oh yes, Jareth," he spat into the wind. "I'll have Sarah and the kingdom one way or another. You can count on that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm very impatient and so added the next chapter. Sorry if this one seems rushed, but its only kind of like a fillery type one, I guess. Still enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**A New Arrival**

Sarah sunk beneath the bubbles for the final time. If this is what the Underground bathrooms were like, she would have come sooner. She could spend as long as she wanted in the warm water, surrounded by everlasting, lavender-scented bubbles, without having Madison banging insistently on the door, every so often, telling her to hurry up, she wanted the hot water etcetera, etcetera…

She finally pulled the stopper and dragged herself out of the marble bathtub. She reached out for the white fluffy towelling robe that she had conveniently found on the back of the door. After pulling her hair into another towel, she set to work finding something to wear, in what was now (she supposed) to be her and Jareth's bedchambers. Her club wear was hardly suitable for the Underground.

One of the large armoires was full of every type of dress and every colour known to humanity (and Fae in Jareth's case). They all came with matching shoes and accessories. Surprisingly, they were all her size.

If she was dating the Goblin King, she might as well indulge herself in the fashions she supposed she would have to wear.

She pulled an ankle length, soft green evening dress from it's hanger and laid it out on bed. It was quite stunning, slightly low cut at the breasts, with a tight bodice decorated with silver beads, and white lace ruffs on the mid length sleeves that started just below the top of the shoulder. She slipped her underwear back on, followed by the dress. Matching green heels came with the dress and she sat at the dresser when they were on.

She opened one of the drawers and found a whole wash bag full of make-up. She coloured her eye-lids the same colour as the beads and lined her eyes with black.

She swept her hair into a French plait and tied a pearly white ribbon at the end. She opened another drawer, discovering an amazing array of jewellery. She took a pair of silver dangling earrings and a matching droplet necklace from the box and put them on carefully.

Before leaving the room, she glanced once more at her reflection. She gave herself a secret smile before heading out.

She found her way back to the throne room quite easily. A long staircase led into a longer corridor, straight to the throne room. The castle seemed so straightforward, why hadn't the rest of the Labyrinth had been that way?

When she entered the room, the remaining goblins began to bow low. She blushed deeply and noticed Jareth, perched on the edge of a windowsill.

He glanced up when she walked in. She looked amazing, almost as beautiful as she had in the ballroom and he knew that she would take to life in the Labyrinth more easily than he had thought.

Jareth crossed the room and bowed from the waist, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. That made her blush even more.

"Come," he said, pulling her towards the stairs that led to the Escher room.

She had dreamt of this room for almost a year, before she had taken the painting from her bedroom wall. The Escher room nightmares had soon gone from her mind.

Sarah's head swam when they reached the highest platform possible. She peered over the edge and grabbed Jareth's arm. She didn't quite like the idea of falling to her death (even if she hadn't the first time). She felt his hand snake around her shoulder and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Close your eyes," he murmured in her ear. She did as he asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course," she replied.

She felt herself walking forwards, his arms still holding onto her and, without warning she opened her eyes.

They were on the very edge of the platform, moments from stepping on thin air.

"Jareth," she whispered, a feeling of fear spreading inside of her.

He didn't listen and with one swift movement, he stepped over the edge, taking Sarah with him. She gave a small scream and she heard his voice echo around her:

"Nothing is going to harm you, not while I'm around."

Her eyes closed again and she let herself fall. Falling wasn't so bad. She was weightless and nothing mattered anymore.

When she opened her eyes this time, her mouth fell open in surprise. A gleaming golden sunset fell upon on the most beautiful veranda known to humanity. This was a Fae garden after all and everything was more spectacular, more breathtaking, more exquisite.

A stone parapet rang along the whole of the platform and with marble pillars at each corner. Creeping green ivy and roses of white and red twined round each pillar.

A black wrought iron table had been ceremoniously laid for two and Jareth led her towards it. A single red rose in a clear glass vase claimed center stage and the table was lit by candles.

Jareth pulled a chair out for her and she sank graciously into it.

"Champagne?" he asked and without waiting for a reply poured her a glass full. He sank into the chair opposite and raised his glass to his lips. He looked so handsome in the candlelight, his Fae features even more noticeable.

"To love," Jareth toasted, raising his glass.

Before either had taken so much as a sip a voice unknown to Sarah filled the veranda.

"Jareth! So good to see you!"

"Adrian?" Jareth asked, a note of uncertainty slowly working its way in.

"Who else?" the voice laughed.

"Come out now," Jareth commanded, with as much force as he could muster, through a smile and a now threatening laugh.

A shimmer of green dust fell onto the parapet and as the dust blew away, it revealed a man.

He was tanned and clean shaven, with an untidy mass of black hair which curled around his cheekbones. He was clothed in tones of green and brown, so very earthy, Sarah thought.

With his light green, sleeveless shirt and darker green ripped shorts and brown soft trainer like shoes, he seemed cool, calm and collected. Almost like an illustration straight out of _Peter Pan_.

He grinned.

Jareth's usually pale face let on a red tinge, if only briefly. He walked to the parapet and grasped Adrian's hand, pulling him down and into a warm friendly embrace. As Adrian was pulled down, a shower of green dust fell with him and in an unseen breeze the dust flew and settled on Sarah's eyelids.

This went unnoticed.

"It's been almost an eternity," Jareth sighed.

"Too long," Adrian laughed.

He let go of Jareth's hand and noticed Sarah for the first time.

"So… who is this enchanting lady?" he asked Jareth, a grin threatening to appear.

"And who is this young gentleman?" Sarah giggled, like a love-struck teenager.

Jareth sighed. He had just claimed the girls love, and now Adrian was here, making his own "moves" on her. That may happen on Earth but he would not allow it here.

"Adrian, may I present, the beautiful, talented Sarah Williams. Bester of the Labyrinth and owner of my heart".

He watched Sarah begin to blush in the candlelight and continued.

"Sarah, this is my oldest and most trusted friend, Adrian Finch. A land magician".

"Land magician?" Sarah asked, cocking her head to one side, letting an earring fall onto her bare shoulder.

"I'll explain later," he replied off-hand.

Her once bright eyes became cold and glassy.

"Well, if I have to wait for later, I might as well wait for tomorrow," she muttered. "Adrian, it was wonderful to meet you". Sarah smiled warmly at the new arrival and rose from her seat. She gave the two a graceful curtsey and rose slowly.

"Goodnight Jareth," she said coldly, staring into his mis-matched eyes.

She swept from the veranda without a backward glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Eager beaver! Uploaded this chapter and as usual, enjoy reading!

**Chapter Four**

"**I Love Her…"**

As soon as Sarah stepped into the darkness from the veranda, she found herself in a well lit corridor, leading to the (now) master bedroom. As if in a trancelike state, she slowly walked into the room, never looking back or thinking of the men she had left behind her. Why should she?

The door clicked shut and unknown to Sarah, it locked itself.

Sarah stood silently before the dresser and unclasped the droplet necklace. The earrings shortly followed. They were carelessly dropped onto the dresser table top and the jewellry became entangled with each other. It would be hell to untangle them but it could wait until tomorrow.

Her hair hung loose and free of the plait, straight down her back. She draped the ribbon on the mirror for safe keeping.

She slipped the shoes from her feet and placed them artfully under the seat. Carefully, slowly, deliberately, she slipped the dress from her shoulders and stepped out of it, leaving it in a tangled mess on the chamber floor, just as if she were attempting at seducing any young man back on Earth.

In just her underwear, she pulled the sheets from the now made bed and slipped into the center, closing her eyelids, not bothering to remove her make-up or thinking about the man that had rescued her from seedy nightclub on the planet known only as Earth.

Sarah quickly fell into a deep sleep.

In the throne room, Jareth was seated in the window ledge… for the second time that night. Adrian, however, had made himself quite at home in Jareth's throne. He was lounged across it, his legs sticking over the side. Jareth wondered if he often sat like that. Adrian began to stroke the side of the adjoining throne- Sarah's throne. They hadn't spoken after Sarah's unexpected exit, except, Jareth saying, "Follow me, won't you?"

Now here they were, in Jareth's throne room; Jareth twirling a clear, small crystal (watching Sarah sleep), Adrian running a hand through his tangled hair.

"Adrian, why have you decided that now is the right time to visit?" Jareth asked sharply, throwing the crystal eye height and catching it as it fell.

"As I recall your past words, there hasn't been a right or wrong time to call in on you. I just happened to choose tonight. The Underground already knows what happened anyway," Adrian replied, matter-of-factly, while attempting to pick a large knot from his hair. How it gets this knotty I'll never know, Adrian thought to himself.

"So, you're actually here to find out the gossip then, as it were?" Jareth let a the brief trace of a smile spread on to his face.

"Well, why not? The Underground needs the truth, Jareth," Adrian said, in a mock-stern voice.

Jareth let out a low breath. "What does the Underground know?" he asked his old friend, quietly.

"That you saved young Sarah from a fate worse than death-" he noticed Jareth's slightly confused face and then added quickly, "Your brother."

"Well did you expect me to let that sick, twisted little bastard of a brother maul her to death?" Jareth snapped and with that, he flung the crystal through the window. He watched it sail a short distance over the Labyrinth till it hit the Bog of Eternal Stench, whereupon impact, the bog let out a terrible odour. Luckily enough, as always in the Labyrinth, the smell did not reach the Goblin Castle.

"But, why did you go to Earth in the first place, my friend? She's just a human," Adrian said, with as much contempt as he could muster.

"No! You're wrong! She's not just a human," Jareth snapped, louder than he had thought.

"What is she then, Jareth?" Adrian retorted quickly.

"She's…" Jareth paused.

What was Sarah? He was right, she was a human, a mere mortal, but to him, she was so much more. Why couldn't Adrian see that? he fumed silently.

"Exactly Jareth! She's just a human. You've lost your head over a girl," Adrian smugly answered when Jareth failed to do so, leaning forward in the throne.

At this comment, Jareth recalled a conversation he had had with Hoggle, the Labyrinth's dwarf gardener, the first time Sarah had set foot in his maze.

_Hoggle had left Sarah stuck in the Labyrinth. He had begun to wander off back towards the beginning, when she had called on Hoggle for help._

She didn't call on me, Jareth now thought bitterly.

_Hoggle had been all set to run of and help her but Jareth had stopped him and taunted him by pointing out that Hoggle's beloved jewels were missing, making Hoggle insist that he must find them (and Sarah)._

_Hoggle had turned to leave._

_Jareth stopped him, telling him to give Sarah a crystal, which had turned into… a peach._

_"W-what is it?" Hoggle had asked Jareth unsure._

_As if it were completely obvious, Jareth replied, "It's a present"._

_Even if he was a coward, Hoggle didn't want to harm her._

I didn't ever wish any harm to come to her (or her brother), Jareth now remembered sadly.

_"It- it ain't gonna harm the little lady?" Hoggle had asked him, a small ray of hope surfacing._

_"Oh, now why the concern?" Jareth had mocked._

_"I won't do nothing to harm her," Hoggle had bravely said, standing up for himself._

_"Oh come, come now Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl!" _

Now look at me, thought Jareth. I'm the one losing my head over a girl!

"What is she to you, Jareth?" Adrian asked, still leaning towards Jareth.

"She's my… well… she will be my queen," Jareth answered confidently.

"You've asked her already?" Adrian looked surprised.

"Not exactly no. I've told her my feelings and she's agreed to stay with me. I haven't got round to the proposal yet." Jareth gave his old friend a sheepish smile.

"And your feelings are?" Adrian pushed.

"I… I love her."

Jareth pulled his left knee to his chest on the window ledge and sighed, staring out at the full moon hanging overhead.

"You love her?"

"Yes." Jareth bowed his blonde head onto his knees. "I love the girl."

"How much do you love her, my friend?" Adrian asked, walking to his forlorn friend. He placed a hand cold hand on Jareth's equally cold shoulder.

Jareth shuddered slightly.

"I would die for her," Jareth said, almost in a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Got very excited so I decided to post up this one. I have a feeling I'll be working my fingers to the bone soon! Please enjoy :)

**Chapter Five**

**Journey To The Past**

_"I don't see why I have to come anyway," Sarah grumbled, climbing out of the car._

_"Karen would like to get to know you and she thought a meal would be perfect. That's why you had to come," her father replied simply, to which Sarah slammed her door._

_Linda and Robert Williams had divorced when Sarah was just 10. Robert had been lonely, but at least it meant that he gave Sarah his full attention. Well, she had had all the attention until SHE came along._

_Robert had come home late from work one night. Sarah had stayed up and watched as he wandered in, smiling to himself._

_"Dad!" Sarah had run to him and flung herself around his neck._

_"Sarah! Steady on, Jesus wept!" Robert had pulled Sarah off and held her at arms length. "What are you still doing up anyway? It's way past your bedtime"._

_"I was waiting for you. You're back late. Why?" Sarah said, demanding an explanation._

_"I had to meet someone-"_

_"From the office?"_

_"Sarah! Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you. No, not from the office. It was the only night Karen had free and I-"_

_"Karen! Who's Karen?" Sarah screamed._

_"Sarah! Keep your voice down!"_

_"Well tell me what I want to know and I'll stop screaming," Sarah offered._

_"Sarah, sit down and I'll tell you," Robert said, calmly. "Sarah!"_

_Sarah stomped into the kitchen and took a small bottle of paracetamol from on top of the bread bin. She unscrewed the lid and shook two of the small white tablets into her palm. She dry swallowed them._

_"Sarah, come back and talk to me please. I can explain."_

_"There's nothing to talk about," she said, pushing past him and running up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door, falling onto her bed, the tears running down her face. Only her favourite bear, Lancelot, was able to offer and give her comfort._

_Eventually, Robert had managed to explain._

_Karen had met Robert when she had come to the office for some business or other. They had hit it off right away. And Sarah had been left in the dark. She hadn't listened to a single thing her father had said. She knew one thing though:_

_Neither of them could be trusted anymore._

_Sarah and Robert entered the restaurant and were immediately shown to a reserved table near the window. Sarah sunk into her seat, toying with the plastic bracelet around her wrist._

_Karen rolled into the restaurant, exactly at seven o'clock. Sarah glanced up at her and saw her for the first time._

_In a peach coloured silk evening dress, she carried a matching handbag and wore shining high heels. Her blonde hair was pinned up bouffant style and with a wide smile, Karen looked down upon the pair._

_"Robert," she said with a soft voice. Robert stood from his chair and took her hands, kissing her cheeks._

_"Don't make me sick," Sarah muttered under her breath. Not quietly enough._

_"You must be Sarah. I must confess I've heard so much about you," Karen acknowledged the teenager._

_"I haven't heard anything about you."_

_Sarah stood up and took Karen's outstretched hand. She shook it briefly._

_"Oh! What an unusual outfit," Karen commented._

_Sarah looked down at her own clothes. They weren't that "unusual" as far as she was concerned. A white flowing ruffled poet's shirt, navy ankle length skirt, white tennis shoes, multicoloured plastic bracelets, a ring and a yellow plastic sunshine necklace._

_What was wrong with that?_

_"I don't think it's that unusual," Sarah replied testily._

_"Sarah," her father reprimanded._

_"Oh don't worry Robert. It's quite alright. Sarah is a human after all, she is allowed freedom of speech," Karen smiled._

_"That's right I am," Sarah whispered under her breath._

_They ordered their meals without any fuss and Sarah kept quiet while the happy couple began talking animatedly._

_"But how could we leave you out of this Sarah? I'm dreadfully sorry," Karen simpered sweetly._

_"Don't mind me, I'm just part of the furniture," Sarah laughed. It was a saying her father used to say._

_"Now Sarah… Your father tells me you read a lot. What is it you read exactly?" Karen asked, elbows leaning slightly on the table._

_"Fantasy books. Things like The Wizard of Oz, Snow White, fairy tales, things of that sort. But my favourite is a book my mother bought me. Small and red, in a velvet binding. Beautiful condition. The Labyrinth. Heard of it?" Sarah replied, playing with the ring on her right hand._

_"No- I- I don't believe I have. Then again, a few books change covers over the years so maybe I've seen it before and not realised it."_

_Sarah dove into the pocket of her skirt and pulled it out. She took it everywhere. Exactly as she had described it, in perfect condition. No bumps, folded corners, no torn edges- no nothing. She handed it across the table to Karen, who took it carefully and began to look through it._

_"Very nice"._

_"Yes, I think so too." Sarah sighed dreamily, taking the book from Karen's outstretched hand and pocketing it._

_Dinner was served and no conversation was made at all. They were too busy enjoying the delicious meals. Even Sarah found herself enjoying this occasion._

_The meal drew to a close. They left the restaurant and Karen called up a taxi._

_"Well I expect I'll see you again soon, Sarah. I'd like that, wouldn't you?" Karen smiled down at Sarah._

_"Yeah that'd be ok with me. You're not a bad old stick when all is said and done," Sarah smiled back._

Tristan popped his black crystal and fell back against the red silk pillow. He had found what he was looking for.

The book.

Such a small thing it was, pitiful in fact, next to the large tomes he himself owned in the castle library.

He'd have to have it some way. This was a source of Jareth's power and he would give anything to have it. This was a way of controlling Sarah. He smiled to himself.

But Sarah was wiser now. She would know about the book, now she was with Jareth. He wouldn't keep a secret from her. Not from darling Sarah.

He raised his knee's up to his chest and sighed. When would he have her? How long would it take?

A rustle of leaves rose loudly in his ears and he heard a voice speak from inside a pale rose tinted crystal, which hovered above his chest.

"Master, the time is now".

"Now?" said Tristan, pulling himself up from his sprawl. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The girl will be yours soon and your brother will finally feel death's cold embrace upon him." The voice was dark and mysterious.

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow. My plan is in motion. I will say no more at this time, my Lord. I fear for my safety. I will send word with the wind."

And the voice vanished as suddenly as it had come.

Tristan fell back against his pillows. He looked to the canopy above his bed.

"Soon, Sarah, you will learn. You will learn the name, which you will long to speak each day. You will taste my red hot lips. You will see the glow which will surround us. You will smell fear. You will hear your own voice, rising above you. You will touch flesh that you have never touched before. You will be mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Last update of the day and of 2010! More to come in 2011! Happy New Year and hope you enjoy this one!

**Chapter Six**

"**Traitorous Scum!"**

Sarah woke from her deep sleep with the bright morning sunlight, bursting through the flimsy curtains of the bedchamber. Someone must have closed them, but the funny thing was, she couldn't remember closing them. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember seeing a pair of curtains in the bedroom… She opened her eyes fully and noticed the pale pointed face of Jareth lying next to her, the heavy blankets draped over his waist, his upper body stark naked, with just the pendant lying across it.

She sat up in bed and gazed at him sleeping, a smile spreading across her face. He was beautiful, he really was. She reached out and gently touched his alabaster cheek. The moment her hand touched his flesh, Jareth opened his eyes, their brilliance almost dazzling her.

She moved her hand away, but Jareth grabbed it and kissed her fingertips gently.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jareth said.

"Morning," Sarah yawed. "What happened last night?" She rubbed her head, almost as if she were suffering from some sort of monstrous hangover.

"You don't remember?" Jareth asked, raising himself slightly in bed.

"No. Should I?" Sarah now felt very self conscious of whether she had had shocking quantities of alcohol.

"You met Adrian, didn't you? You didn't seem to pleased with something I said. You left the veranda in a mood. Are you sure you're okay?" Jareth pushed a stray lock of hair from Sarah's eye as he spoke.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sarah said silently.

"Good."

Jareth climbed out of bed and Sarah's grin reached her eyes. Jareth was wearing the same black tights as last night, nothing more, nothing less. He wandered over to an armoire and began hauling clothes out one by one. He was soon dressed in another white poet's shirt, black riding tights and the trademark boots.

Sarah smiled, climbing out of bed likewise.

Jareth pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I was thinking of going for a ride today. I'll have a picnic prepared and we'll spend the day by the North River. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds… great," Sarah replied, smiling.

She went to the separate wardrobe and began to inspect it, closely.

"What does one ride in?" she laughed, a finger on her chin.

"Something… like… this," Jareth laughed back, and pulled from one side, a light yellow, full length dress. It was simply beautiful.

"It comes with matching shoes too," Jareth pointed out, a Fae grin spreading across his face. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in about fifteen minutes." And he disappeared.

Sarah descended the steps into the courtyard, briskly. As she moved, she scattered a few goblins and a cluster of chickens. She saw Jareth immediately, stood by two large horses.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry about you," Jareth shouted across the courtyard, that same Fae smile back once again. She moved as fast as she could in heels and patted both horses on their necks.

"Why do you need to worry?" she smiled.

Carefully she lifted herself sideways onto the dapple-grey mare Jareth had pointed at. This was easy, even in heels. The mare whinnied slightly as Sarah shifted to get comfortable in the saddle. She took up the reins and noticed a name sewn into the bridle. _Mayfair_, it said.

Jareth handed her a black riding crop and clambered onto his own pure white stallion. The horses began to trot out through the goblin gate.

"Jareth! Sarah!"

A sudden shout made them turn their heads.

A brown stallion came galloping upto them, Adrian astride.

"Leaving without me?" Adrian asked innocently.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jareth replied sarcastically. He turned to Sarah and said, "Adrian knows the spot where we'll be riding out to. We used to ride out there when we were children to escape the parents. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Let's get going then!" Sarah grinned, as if she had just grinned for the first time in years.

They rode out through the gates and down a dirt track that Sarah had never seen before. Driving the horses faster and faster, they galloped out into a seemingly never-ending field, long grasses whipping the horses' legs. Occasionally, they struck the animals flanks with the crops, but it wasn't necessary; the horse's knew how fast to gallop.

Mayfair soon took the lead and Sarah couldn't help but encourage the mare. The horse turned sharply, causing Sarah to hold onto the neck tightly. The mare had turned into a clearing and begun to slow down to a trot. Sarah gazed around her as the horse came to a halt.

The clearing was beautiful, with weeping willows and wild flowers sprouting everywhere. The North River ran along the right hand side of the clearing- but for a river it was quite narrow.

Sarah made to clamber down from the saddle, but slipped, caught her foot on the stirrup and she fell into a hard body.

"Oof!"

"Careful Sarah. Wouldn't want you injured, would we?" came a cold voice, followed by cold hands that seeped through onto her waist.

"Tristan!" Sarah gasped, raising her head.

"Who else would it be?" He flashed her a smile similar to Jareth's and she hated the way her stomach jumped. He looked at her sincerely.

"Now Sarah, would you like a hand out of that stirrup?" And without waiting for a reply, he placed a hand on her foot and eased it from her stirrup. He pulled her towards him, smiling maliciously. Sarah began to hit his chest, hard.

"Get off me! Let me go!" she began to scream.

The sounds of hooves came thick and fast. Jareth's horse came hurtling into the clearing. Jareth jumped from astride the horse and landed lithely in a crouching position under the willow leaves. The expression on his face was heart breaking.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted, anger and fear combining.

"Jareth!" Sarah's strangled cry escaped her now dry throat.

"Well, well isn't this cosy?" asked Tristan, his voice full of sarcasm and malice, his hand gently stroking Sarah's hair. "Out for a morning ride, were we?"

"What's it to you?" Jareth snarled.

"It is everything to do with me, since you're with my bride," Tristan snarled and held the now struggling Sarah closer to his hard body.

"I think you'll find I'm nobody's bride," she said sharply and stomped her heel down on Tristan's foot. Hard. It hurt her more than him and all he could do was laugh.

"It'll take more than that to hurt me, Sarah," he hissed into her ear.

She felt warm and light-headed and heard her captor whisper something she didn't understand. Without warning, flames burst up in a ring them, licking their way closer and closer. Sarah cried out and tried to rid herself of the limpet clinging onto her. She and Tristan disappeared in a whirl of fire.

Jareth screamed and made for them but it was too late.

"Sarah!" he yelled in anguish, letting his knees sink to the dirt ground, his head in his hands. "Sarah!" he sobbed, tears now rolling along his perfect face.

The sound of galloping entered the clearing. Footsteps approached him. A hand lay on his shoulder. Two words were spoken: "I'm sorry".

Jareth was on his feet in two shakes of a goat's tail and he spun around to face the figure. He grasped Adrian's shoulder's and forced him onto the ground.

"Why are you sorry?" he demanded of the younger man, his eyes flashing an intense black, before turning back to his mismatched shades.

"Jareth I-" Adrian's face swung back in shock, as Jareth's fist came into contact with him. "You bastard! You worthless piece of shit! You sold me down the river! What did he promise you that's more important than friendship?" Jareth threw another punch, and watched as Adrian lent to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Jareth I'm weak, you know that," Adrian wheedled, moving his arms to protect his face again in fear.

"No excuse you cretin!" Jareth spat and blinked away his tears. Remembering he was the Goblin King, he decided to damn well act like one!

"Where has he taken her?"

Adrian was silent, all but a whimper or two.

"Where has he taken her?" Jareth repeated, his temper rising again.

Silence remained in the air. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Where the fuck has he taken her, you traitorous scum?" Jareth yelled, grasping a handful of Adrian's hair and pulling hard.

"His kingdom," Adrian finally said, lowering an arm and finally wincing.

"Which is where?" Jareth said, throwing Adrian backwards and heading to his horse. Taking the reigns, he swung himself up onto the stallion's back as Adrian stood to face him.

"The Fire Realm," he said meekly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy

**Chapter Seven**

**The Fire Realm**

"Welcome to The Fire Realm, where we struggle to make everything and anything happen. Upon arrival in our fair realm, you will be greeted by dry, desert plains, stretching for miles with shrivelled shrubs and sand so hot that not even a gecko would run across it. Mind you, a gecko would probably be snapped up for someone's dinner! After a hour or so of travelling in the black bubble, which might I add, the heat will not penetrate, we will arrive in the Dragon City. Truth be told, there aren't many dragons, in the city, just an odd few and even then, they tend to be too old to do much damage. We often get creatures from all walks of life living here. It is highly likely that residents of this disgrace of a city will approach you. Please do not be alarmed - just give them a good kick, it sends them on their way. After being mobbed by the townsfolk you will be brought to your accommodation where you will spend the rest of your life. The castle is extremely old, with some slight crumbling but you will find it has all the basic amenities, such as bathrooms and kitchens. Your room for the moment, until your glorious wedding, will be at the top of the castle, in one of the many turrets. After the wedding, we will of course start decorating. We hope you have enjoyed flying Tristan Airways. Please do not leave the bubble until we have come to a complete stop. Thank you."

Sarah slammed her hands into the wall, screaming fit to burst. She needed to get out of here, before this so called wedding took place. Problem being, she had no idea when the wedding was. All she knew was that she couldn't be in it.

She had spat in Tristan's face as he dropped her into a rounded hole, similar to what the goblins sat in, at Jareth's castle. She kicked him where it was sure to hurt, and tried clawing at him, like a cat, but nothing stopped him hauling her off into the tower room and throwing her onto the cold stone floor. He tossed a blanket in after her, and as he slammed the door, he began to laugh cruelly. Sarah pressed her ear to the door and all she could hear was his footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

It wasn't long before tears began to fall and all thoughts of escape seemed futile. She wished for Jareth to come and take her away, but to no avail. She was trapped and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Do you mind keeping the noise down?" came a high pitched voice.

Sarah spun around and toppled into the straw.

"Who- who's there?"

"Me," came the reply.

From a darkened corner of the room, came a small creature. She was so amazed she was sure that her mouth was hanging open.

The creature was small, with scales coloured all different shades of red. It had small wrinkled wings and a curled horned tail, with a tiny spike on the tip. Huge black eyes blinked up at her, and it wrinkled its snout.

"Are you a… dra-"

"Dragon, yeah that's right. And I've been stuck up here for long enough!" It sneezed and a tiny jolt of fire came out, startling Sarah. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Sarah."

"The Sarah?"

"I don't know what you mean by, 'The Sarah'."

The dragon stretched its little wings.

"As in The Sarah that conquered The Goblin King's labyrinth…"

"Oh…" Sarah paused. "That Sarah."

"So…" the dragon edged closer and flapped it's wings nervously - Sarah was still unsure whether it was a male or female. "King Tristan put you in here, or something?"

"He's not much of a king," Sarah sniffed.

"Tell me about it. I mean, I was only racing my sister around the garden and I was captured and thrown in here. He's obviously forgotten about me." The dragon sighed and it's eyes began to well with tears.

"Oh, don't cry, come here little-"

"Pipling. My name is Pipling."

Sarah opened her arms and let the dragon hesitantly hop into her open arms. It nuzzled her and eventually settled.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No you're fine." Sarah smiled,

"So… what you in for?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world!" laughed Pipling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Warning that I use one swear word that I don't like using but it suits how Jareth feels. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**A 'to do' list in his head…**

Jareth had to plan his attack and plan it carefully. He needed to strike while he had the chance of surprise. Would it be wiser to gather an army? Then again the goblins were generally useless, unless it came to causing general havoc with livestock. Jareth needed more fingers than necessary to count all the number of chickens he had lost just lately.

God only knew what that bastard of a brother was planning to do…

He conjured a crystal and began to spin it aimlessly on his fingertips, thoughts whirring, like the cogs of a clock. He glanced up at the huge thirteen hour clock that hung on the wall. He remembered showing Sarah's brother it. Thank God that Tristan hadn't thought about using Toby as leverage. It would be just the kind of thing he would do. _Marry me or I kill your brother._

It had only been a few hours since Sarah had been snatched and he already had formulated what could only be described as a 'to-do' list in his head…

1. Find Adrian.

2. Kill Tristan.

3. Save Sarah.

4. Marry Sarah.

5. Be a father.

The list brought a small smile to his Fae face and that was the happiness of settling down with a family with his beloved. He could just imagine the swell of Sarah's stomach and her smile as she supported it. He could already see his children - a dark haired little boy with big blue eyes, and a little girl with golden curls and flickering green eyes…

Adrian was a rat and deserved death. After all, he'd sold him out for… For what? Jareth didn't even know. But, he was a friend. He had grown up with him, helped him out numerous times and now it would be payback time. Save the girl and then make a choice - kill Adrian or let him live.

Tristan was nothing but a murderous, twisted… Cunt. There was no better word for it. He was sick, warped, psychologically disturbed - everything that Jareth hated. And he was… God, Sarah didn't know and she was trapped with him. Right now, right this second. It was awful…

_A teenage Jareth slashed and leapt with all his might, but that furry bundle of a teacher kept getting the upper hand with lithe movements and equal parrying. It was only when the sword was finally out of his grasp and he was fully disarmed, that he finally conceded defeat and hung his head._

_"Verily, I do believe that I have won!" Sir Didymus cried._

_"That you did, Sir. That you did. What do you say to best two out of three?" He moved for his fallen sword._

_"Jareth Silus!" _

_Jareth turned at the sound of his mothers light and lilting voice. Rosalie stood in the doorway, wearing a ruffled sea green dress, a red rose in her hand. Her blonde hair was curled around her face, an elf made tiara pointing down on her forehead. As usual, she looked simply beautiful. _

_"Yes Mother?"_

_"Your father requires your presence in the throne room. Come child."_

_Jareth have a bow to his teacher, to which Sir Didymus doffed his hat. And with that, Jareth and his mother were on their way to the throne room._

_"What's it about Mother?"_

_The Queen's face paled slightly._

_"You will find out shortly," was the only answer he could gain from her whenever he questioned her. _

_In the throne room, Jareth's father was seated, a stern expression on his face and a black leather riding crop in his right hand._

I suppose that's where I get it from, thought Jareth to himself.

_Tristan was knelt before the King, his head bowed. Jareth already knew that he would already have a smirk on his face. _

_"Ah Jareth, my dear child, come before me like your whelp of a brother and learn what befalls those who disobey the rules set forth my your ancestors." King Leopold's voice was thunderous, and Jareth nervously sank to his knee's before him. He watched his mother seat herself and thoughts swirled._

_Had his father found out that Tristan had pilfered food from the kitchens? Had his mother found out about the serving girl who would leave Tristan's room, dishevelled and smelling of sex at all times of the night? Had his parents discovered how far the love of the black arts had gone?_

_"Tristan Edmund, you have been brought before your family for the crime of rape." _

Jareth felt sick at the memory and launched the crystal in anger at the clock. He watched as the crystal shattered as it hit the centre, where the two hands met. Shards went skyrocketing and landed everywhere. It looked like glitter and it crunched underfoot as Jareth swept out.

He needed to talk to Adrian.

Adrian brushed his hair out of his eyes and stared out across the lake. He drew his knee's to his chin and sighed.

He'd sold him out. He'd sold his best and seemingly only friend out for the chance to save his own skin. And now he felt like the traitorous rat that Tristan really was. He didn't deserve to be alive, and he considered himself lucky that he had escaped the Goblin King's wrath with just a bruised face and pride.

Jareth loved Sarah it was plain to see. And Sarah's world obviously revolved around Jareth. Then would make an amazing King and Queen of the Goblin City, and their children would rule it, and then their children would and-

"Adrian!"

He looked up through his wet eyelashes and watched as Jareth himself came to a halt in front of him, resplendent in a pristine white shirt, lain black leggings, a dragon hide jacket and his royal sword at his hip. The amulet glinted in the light.

"Yes, Jareth? Come to pound the living daylights out of me some more? I don't blame you," he asked meekly.

"We need to go. You're coming with me. It's a chance at redemption I guess."

"Redemption?"

"I want to get Sarah back. And I'm going to get her back. You're coming. No ifs or buts about it-"

Adrian rose to his feet, leaves surrounding him.

"Jareth I don't care. We need to get her back. Bitch at me all you want later. Throw me into the Bog of Eternal Stench later if you really must, but Sarah's what matters." He paused. "He wants to marry her, and if you want to stop that wedding, we're going to have to get going. Now".


End file.
